


Not The Same Commander

by LaNeO1989



Series: Mass Effect (Derek Shepard Series) [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic weardown, F/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Derek and Miranda are sneaking onto Omega before he goes to see the council about “the remaining Cerberus forces” Aria lets him use an old dock, but tells him to clear it himself... and of course there’s a hitch in the plan!
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Series: Mass Effect (Derek Shepard Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427416





	Not The Same Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a quick one shot after The War, I’m so brain blocked about my main ME story I decided to share one of my already written pieces... plus I rewrote it closer to my “evolving” writing found in my OW stuff... pleasssse I need feedback cuz Derek deserves his story told!

Shepard hit the green haptic control on the door, gears whirling as the old door creaked open slowly from disuse. Touching his comm he whispered, “Hold until I clear the dock…” Walking through the threshold, he frowned as something rained down on him. Looking up he realized it was actual, simulated precipitation. It scared him to think about what a hellhole like Omega used as “rain”. 

He moved low and slow, weaving through the crates and machines. For a dock that Aria said she’d powered down herself, it was a lot of new and shiny equipment around. A voice a few feet away made Derek drop to the ground in hopes that they didn’t see him. The low rumble of subharmonics told him it was a Turian. “Aria doesn’t even check this dock, we will be fine!”

Another husky voice replied, “Good! I think it’s time we make our move on her anyway! She’s gone soft since her and Shepard retook the station.” Derek shook his head thinking maybe he’d help his associate show whoever this was that Aria was still as strong as ever! As the voices moved away, he crawled to the edge of the crates he was behind. Pulling up to his knees, he looked around the edge and saw Blue Suns mercenaries, at least seven of them. 

Sitting back down behind the crates, he whispered into his comm, “I got company! Lots of them…” His fiancé’s voice came across, Australian accent thick, “Do you need support?” Derek smirked, “Absolutely not! I don’t have my guns, but I haven’t needed those in a long time!” Miranda chuckled and replied, “Go easy… you know your biotics have been off!”

Shepard cursed under his breath as he remembered that little tidbit. Ever since they’d found him after firing the Crucible, his biotics took more out of him. That wouldn’t be a problem if he was at normal human power levels, but the last time he was tested at the Serrice University Biotic center, he ranked at a Level 10 SBL and that kind of energy demand had left him cramping and in pain on the floor of a shuttle until they could administer IV electrolytes.

Up on his haunches, he flicked his left wrist. An orange interface began to glow around his forearm. After a few seconds, there was a sizzle then a pop. Slowly, a fresh OmniBlade rotated into position. Bright orange outlined the foot long micro edge of the blade as it hovered above his fist in a tiny mass effect field. If he saved his offensive biotics until the end, he was confident he could take them all out.

A chill passed through his body as the oversized Eezo nodules in his body fired up, a cerulean Barrier snaking out from his Bio-Amp to cover his entire body. Standing up, he confirmed that one of the merc’s he heard was Turian. The other one turned to face him, four eyes was all he needed to see, Batarian! “Hey we have an intruder!” Came the panicked shout of the Batarian. Shepard spun back behind the crates as gunfire started, aimed at him.

Hearing the clunky armor of Turian dewclaws running towards him, he aimed the razor sharp OmniBlade towards the soft spot in their armor as the turian in question came around the corner. A small biotic assist pushed blade to the hilt, causing a vocal grunt and subharmonic rumble of anger. Pushing the merc off his blade he reached down and grabbed his dropped assault rifle. Frowning down at the dying turian he said, “Blue Suns can’t afford the good stuff anymore?”

Blue blood spilling at his feet was all Shepard got as a response. The bullets were still flying as he rolled forward into the next safe place behind a forklift. Able to peek without getting shot, he found a target and fired the cheap model assault rifle. The bullets pinged off a shield, but still made the man duck allowing Shepard to move to the next safe spot. 

The idiots were still firing at his original hiding place, not realizing he’d flanked them on their left. Batarian number one was the second casualty as he got too close to where Shepard was and was snatched over the small partition. His end was met with a stab in and up under the breastplate. Shepard looked at the dead merc’s loadout and almost giggled with glee at the Scorpion pistol on his hip.

Slinging the rifle, he unclipped the pistol and hit the activation switch. The Salarian designed powerhouse felt heavier than Derek’s own Scorpion, but nothing that he couldn’t manage. The heat sink read eighteen shots left, more than enough. Standing up confidently, he fired three shots at the closest merc. The projectiles hit with a squish sound before three detonations tore through the Turian’s armor. 

The storm of bullets finally swung towards him, sending him back into cover as they broke down his barrier’s strength. Shepard let his Barrier recharge before he stood up again and put four shots into the unprotected face of the advancing Batarian. Screams rang out as those too, exploded. His next target was a human who got four shots as well. When he didn’t hear screams or grunts he looked over and realized the shimmering tech armor saved the punk ass merc’s life.

Shepard stood again and this time fired the rest of the clip, center mast into the human. The first three shattered the tech armor and the next four made the man rag doll as the explosions ripped him apart. Walking out, the next merc turned towards Shepard. Looking the man over, Shepard realized his bullets were done for and dropped the empty gun.

Every nerve in Shepard’s body lit up as the eezo nodules formed a sphere of dark matter in his right hand. The cheap Elkoss Combine armor suit the merc was wearing wasn’t going to be a problem for Shepard’s “Throw” field. Realizing his mistake, the merc turned to dive behind cover. A simple twist of the wrist changed the trajectory of the cerulean blurb as Shepard launched it curveball style.

The thirteen hundred Newton, biotic display caught the man in the legs. Screaming, the merc was slammed into the wall, headfirst. A small crunch was verification of the kill. The last Turian standing sneered, “Oh look, a biotic pyjak without a tail!!” Shepard growled as he sank into a defensive stance. “Screw you, you barefaced bastard!”

The turian screamed as his subharmonics rang out in fury. Running towards Shepard he fired until the heat sink locked the trigger. Derek launched himself as soon as the Turian got close enough. Bathed in the energies of a Biotic Charge, he phased across the loading dock. Coming out of the biotic corridor of the charge, Shepard slammed into the Turian, shattering the unsuspecting man’s shields.

Before the merc could recover, the energies of Shepard’s barrier traveled to his hand. With a small jump, Derek slammed his hand into the dock. The Nova exploded against the biotic residue of the Charge, flinging everything within a six meter radius outward. The Blue Suns merc was sent flying, where he bounced off a piece of machinery and fell to the floor dead.

Standing up, Shepard felt the beginnings of a headache and a touch of lightheadedness. Looking around and verifying the dock was clear, he hit his comm, “Miri, all clear for landing…” Wobbling, he made it over to the landing shuttle. As the door opened up, Derek’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell backwards, unconscious on the dock.

Derek woke up to a dingy red-tinged room. A steady beep came from over his head, and when he looked up, he saw it was a heart monitor... that he was hooked up to! Swinging his eyes around the room, he saw the shine of the bright white coat, before he saw its wearer. Closing his eyes, he said groggily, “Aww, you came to sit with me Aria?”

He heard shuffling, then the sound of heels clicking across the floor. “How long Shepard?” Came the firm question above him. Opening one eye showed him a worried, but angry Aria T’Loak standing over him with folded arms. Closing his eyes, he replied in a questioning tone, “How long what?” The loud huff above him made a smile spread across his face, “Don't let Omega find out you’re worried about a human!”

He felt something close to his face and opened one of his eyes, finding himself nose to nose with Aria. Cutting her eyes she said, “I, don’t have to worry! I told Little Wing!!” His eyes flew open, “You told her what?!” The smug smirk spread across Aria’s face, “That Captain Underpants has been having problems with his biotics! Lawson told me everything, and I just passed the message along!”

Shepard sighed, Liara knowing meant everyone knew now. It also meant the young woman was exhausting her powers as Shadow Broker to find cause and cure. “Damn you Aria…” He moaned. The queen of Omega stood back up, “You should have told someone…” The sound of heels clicked away from the bed before the sound of the door spinning open announced Aria’s departure.

Shepard heard Miranda’s voice at the door, “Thank you for waiting with him while I settled everything..” Aria responded, “Eh, for you, it wasn’t a bother… Let me know when you need security to move to the apartment…” There was silence as the two women gave a quick hug and then the door closed. “I’m sure she told you, Liara is flying in, and she’s not happy!”

Shepard groaned, “I should have just asked Garrus and Wrex!” A small fist punched his arm, “Wrex would have done the same!” Scoffing in disgust, Shepard replied, “I know!! Give a man a race to rule and all of a sudden, he’s level headed and thinks about consequences!” Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, “That’s because he’s actually scared of an angry Bakara!” They both chuckled as he pulled her down to him, tucking her in while the machine beeped away above him.


End file.
